Death March
by PattoG
Summary: Cuarenta jodidos días no bastan para lograr que esos malditos enanos se conviertan mágicamente en los mejores jugadores de la liga pero era única oportunidad que tenían... /Extracto del capitulo 79


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Death March**_

_**Hiruma & Mamori**_

_**Eyeshield 21**_

_Este pequeño Shot va con dedicatoria especial para:** NaruSaku'sFan** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuarenta jodidos días no bastan para lograr que esos malditos enanos se conviertan mágicamente en los mejores jugadores de la liga. No, ni cuatrocientos días de Death March harían realidad ese jodido milagro, pero era única oportunidad que tenían.

Por primera vez no tenia un plan B, no tenia un as bajo la manga, dependía totalmente de que esos malditos enanos aguantaran hasta el final.

Era una jodida locura y lo sabia, recorrer esa distancia bajo un sol abrazador y un calor que le aria sudar las pelotas a Satán era tortura, pero no quedaba otro remedio. Quería ganar, ganar era lo importante y si para hacerlo debía sudar y sangrar pues entonces lo haría.

Pero definitivamente seria de una única manera en que el hacia las cosas, solo, por que él no necesitaba ser atendido por nadie, el no se quejaría de lo difícil que pudiera ser o de cuan cansado estaba, él era el demonio Hiruma Yoichi y como el jodido demonio que lo creían mantendría la fachada.

Cuidaría de que no notaran que era igual de duro para él que para ellos, ocultaría el cansancio y las heridas por que era el jodido líder de ese equipo de mierda. Él era un demonio y no podía dejar que nadie viera esas malditas debilidades humanas que tenia.

Por que aun que todos lo dudaran era un jodido humano, con un cuerpo que se agotaba y sangraba como el de los demás, dolía, desde luego que dolía pero de ninguna manera se rendirá.

Solo tenía un objetivo y era ganar.

_Ganar aun que me deje el jodido pellejo en el intento… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Death March era difícil, claro que ella no era quien corría bajo ese sol terrible y el calor abrumador, ella estaba sentada en el camión, ella estaba cómoda comparada al resto de los chicos.

Verlos correr kilómetros y kilómetros con rostros ojerosos y agotados pero los ojos brillando de decisión era confuso, sus instintos le decían que debía detenerlos, que se lastimarían pero otra parte de ella, una que misteriosamente se escuchaba muy parecida a la demoníaca voz de Hiruma, le decía que ellos tenia que hacer eso, que ellos _querían _ hacer eso y que no se rendirían, que lo único que ella podía hacer por ellos era apoyarlos y curar sus heridas.

Tal como hacia en esos momentos, se encontraba colocando paños fríos a los chicos cuando la conversación que mantenían se coló en su mente.

"_Hiruma-san es el único que parece estar bien…"_

Lo miro mientras se alejaba de ellos, ese demonio no cambiaba, aun mantenía las distancias con el equipo, aun que tenia que admitir que se veía en mucho mejor estado que los demás.

"_Debe ser muy duro para él, ha estado siguiéndonos todo el rato además de ir disparando las rutas que deberíamos hacer y no solo eso, va cargando con mucho peso en su espalda…"_

Era cierto, Hiruma había corrido incluso más que los chicos, ellos corrían en línea recta, Hiruma mantenía una especie de zigzag para vigilarlos y guiarlos, además del peso de su rifle traía consigo ese pesado maletín plateado.

"_Wow es increíble…"_

Si, Hiruma era increíble, cargaba en su espalda mas peso del que esos chicos pensaban, ella lo sabia, por que no era ninguna tonta, ese seria el último año en que pudieran participar en actividades extracurriculares, era su última oportunidad de lograr su sueño.

Ella sabia que sin importar lo difícil, lo doloroso o imposible que fuera la Death March para él no se quejaría, no lo demostraría y no se rendiría, él tenía como siempre sus verdes ojos fijos en un objetivo y ese era ganar.

Lo sabia por que desde que era la manager de los Deimon Devil Bat's lo había aprendido a conocer y entender, ella veía en sus ojos y sonrisa mas de lo que veían los demás.

Tomo su botiquín y decidió que era suficiente. Ella no dejaría que el cargara solo con todo el peso de sus responsabilidades, ella era la manager y su deber era aligerar la carga al capitán.

Con una sonrisa en los ojos y expresión decidida decidió que _no lo dejaría solo de nuevo. _

Lo vio sentado con su computadora portátil sobre el regazo, suspiro al ver a pesar de la oscuridad como su rodilla derecha estaba herida. En silencio se acerco a él y se sentó de rodillas comenzando a limpiar la herida para después vendarla.

"_¿Qué haces jodida manager? Date prisa y ocúpate de los mocosos" _

Suspiro de nuevo al escucharlo hablar y sin apartar la vista de sus heridas continuo con su labor, de nuevo intentaba alejarla pero ella estaba decidida a que no lo dejaría hacerlo, ya no se alejaría por que sabia que él necesitaba ayuda, que él necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él y de alguna forma ella quería ser ese alguien aun que ni ella misma era consiente del porque.

"_No voy a ir… No muevas la rodilla por favor"_

No, ella no se iría de su lado cuando la necesitaba, por muy demonio que el fingiera ser era un humano, la sangre que brotaba de su herida y manchaba sus dedos era tan roja como la de los demás, él era humano y no estaba en su naturaleza intrínsecamente bondadosa abandonar a alguien si podía ayudarlo.

"Hey… ¿Pero que…? ¡Estate quieto!

Elevo un poco su voz al verlo sacudir la rodilla deshaciendo los pocos avances que había echo con el vendaje, desesperada fijo sus ojos en él y dejo que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa cansada pero llena de determinación. Ella había hecho una promesa consigo misma de estar a su lado pero sin duda no será fácil.

_Nada es fácil si Hiruma-Kun esta involucrado después de todo… _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Este pequeño One Shot es dedicado como ya indique al principio a **NaruSaku'sFan** como agradecimiento a sus comentarios y ojala le guste, aun así espero comentarios además del suyo, llámenme vanidosa pero me hace feliz saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo. _

_Como ven si ustedes me piden escribir sobre algun momento especifico o alguna idea lo mas probable es que lo al menos lo intente._

_**Patzy**_


End file.
